Swipe Right On Shepherd
by MadDelight
Summary: A slow day at the hospital leads to the girls swiping through Tinder, but what happens when Amelia pops up in Arizona's possible matches?
1. Chapter 1

**Swipe Right on Shepherd**

 **Notes:** Just a little one-shot inspired by Rolivia93 's tweet and dedicated to all my fellow mutual Amezona stans on twitter. You guys are the best. Happy 300th Episode Day!

 **AU Set during: 14x06** (For the sake of this story Amelia and Owen are already split up)

 **—**

Arizona and April are leaning against the nurses' station across from the surgical board browsing through Tinder.

"Woah! Way too young." Arizona sighs, swiping left. "Ugh, I hate being single. I hate it more then sharing a bathroom."

"What?" April asks, glancing up from her own phone.

"I broke up with Carina, on accident." Arizona explains. "I just needed some space, like physically, in my home, because Sofia's coming home. But apparently she thinks that means I broke up with her. So now here I am, swiping, instead of having sex with an Italian orgasm scientist."

April chuckles at her friend's antic. "That's a pretty bad accident." She comments, before getting back to some swiping of her own.

"Well, I shouldn't be dating anyway." Arizona tries to rationalize. "I should be getting ready for Sofia."

"I am _so_ ready to be dating ANYONE who doesn't work in his hospital." April chimes in as Maggie comes over to join them.

"Hey, who's Tindering?" She asks, new to the online dating game. "I set up a profile but I'm afraid to actually swipe."

April looks over her shoulder at Maggie's screen. "It's pretty straight-forward, left for no, right for yes."

"Yes for what? Yes I'll sleep with you?" Maggie seems far too concerned with the logistics. It is just a hook-up app after all.

"Well, it's not a binding contract." Arizona chimes in causing April to laugh.

"What're you all doing? Standing around, leaning against things, this is a hospital." Bailey interrupts their little gathering.

Arizona glances over her shoulder but gets back to swiping as she listens to their conversation in the background.

"It's a slow day." April address her boss, shrugging.

"What're you doing?" Bailey asks, curiously. "Oh." She snatches Maggie's phone. "Too young, waaay too young. Oh! Hello, Idris Elba!"

Skimming through the next few matches Arizona swipes left. Too young, too old, looks too much like an ex- her usual reasons for match dismissal. Then she freezes, the chatter in the background turning to a hum as her app lands on a familiar face. No, it can't be… But sure enough, there's Amelia Shepherd smiling back at her- crooked grin and sparkling hazel eyes. She's cute. Well, Arizona has always found Amelia attractive, ever since med school, but she didn't know the brunette swung both ways. She pauses, debating… and then swipes right, sliding her phone into her pocket just as a patient comes into the E.R. and they all clamor for the case.

 **—**

After a long and ridiculous day, Arizona leans against the nurses station in the ICU finishing charts on her tablet.

"Hey, heard about your strange case."

Arizona jumps, startled by the sudden company and a familiar voice. "Oh, uhh yeah. Who would ever think?"

Amelia laughs. "Right? Gun in the vagina." She shakes her head, just as perplexed as everyone else seemed to be by the patient's ridiculous decision.

Arizona chuckles nervously. "Yup, never thought I'd end up delivering a gun instead of a baby." Maybe it's all in her head, but Amelia seems to be invading her personal space. It isn't an unwelcome invasion, not at all. She catches the scent of honeysuckle- what must be the brunette's shampoo and can practically feel the body-heat radiating off the neurosurgeon as she leans over her shoulder.

"Nearly done charting?"

"Mmhm." Arizona nods, swallowing hard. This is ridiculous, she shouldn't be so nervous. She's had flings with quite a few coworkers before. She just doesn't want to have to be the one to bring it up first.

"So, Tinder, huh? What happened to Carina?"

"We broke up accidentally." Arizona explains, setting down her tablet to finally look at Amelia.

"How do you break up with someone accidentally?" The brunette smirks in amusement.

Arizona shrugs. "Something only I could manage. Lately, I repel women like the plague."

Amelia chuckles. Arizona might be imagining it, but there seems to be a sparkle in the brunette's eyes, a hint of playfulness.

"So, you move on quickly." The blonde comments, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Oh, that? It's an old account. But Owen and I are separated, if that's your concern." Amelia explains. "Why, was the swipe an accident?"

Arizona shakes her head. "No!… I mean, no I was curious. I mean, I didn't know you were bi." Wow, way to awkwardly scare away another potential hook-up.

Amelia shrugs. "I mean, not since college. But I have horrible luck with men, figured I might give the fairer sex another go." She tosses the blonde a wink.

"Mmhm." Arizona nods, finally meeting the brunette's eyes. She can't help but return Amelia's smile.

"So…?"

"Are you expecting me to pull you into an on-call room? Not very romantic is it." Amelia snarks, picking up on the blonde's innuendo. She's trying to keep this as light and playful as possible. There's no pressure, no expectations.

"Tinder isn't exactly meant for romance." Arizona rolls her eyes, but if Amelia asks she won't say no. After a long, tense day she could use a bit of sexual release.

Amelia leans over, nudging Arizona gently, sincerity in her eyes. Arizona might be able to get lost in those eyes. "Well, what if I want to romance you first?"

"You do?" Her heart speeds up as she meets Amelia's intense gaze. She shouldn't be dating, not now, not when Sofia is coming home so soon. Plus, her last two relationships had been an absolute disaster, still, there's just something about Amelia…

"Alright." Arizona nods. "Dinner." Remembering that Amelia doesn't drink, besides drinks usually lead right to sex, and a quick hook-up doesn't seem to be what either of them are looking for.

"Dinner sounds good. Tomorrow. It's been a long day." Amelia agrees; she leans up to place a quick, unexpected kiss to Arizona's cheek. "I'll text you."

Amelia's brilliant smile is the last thing Arizona sees before the brunette leaves her, flustered and completely smitten.

 **—**

 **Notes: Hurray! I finished. Work was actually busy, for once. Go figure. There's going to be a second chapter with an alternate smutty ending, so yeah, look forward to that later tonight. Thanks stans. May Amezona rise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Romance and Tinder**

 **Notes:** Wow! Hey! This was just a little ficlet idea inspired by twitter user Rolivia93. I didn't expect such a positive response to this! This isn't really a second chapter, just a smutty take on the first, the ending moves the plot forward to a new chapter.

 **Skip down under the full line cut to read the alternate ending.**

 **Rated M**

 **—**

After a long and ridiculous day, Arizona leans against the nurses station in the ICU finishing charts on her tablet.

"Hey, heard about your strange case."

Arizona jumps, startled by the sudden company and a familiar voice. "Oh, uhh yeah. Who would ever think?"

Amelia laughs. "Right? Gun in the vagina." She shakes her head, just as perplexed as everyone else seemed to be by the patient's ridiculous decision.

Arizona chuckles nervously. "Yup, never thought I'd end up delivering a gun instead of a baby." Maybe it's all in her head, but Amelia seems to be invading her personal space. It isn't an unwelcome invasion, not at all. She catches the scent of honeysuckle- what must be the brunette's shampoo and can practically feel the body-heat radiating off the neurosurgeon as she leans over her shoulder.

"Nearly done charting?"

"Mmhm." Arizona nods, swallowing hard. This is ridiculous, she shouldn't be so nervous. She's had flings with quite a few coworkers before. She just doesn't want to have to be the one to bring it up first.

"So, Tinder, huh? What happened to Carina?"

"We broke up accidentally." Arizona explains, setting down her tablet to finally look at Amelia.

"How do you break up with someone accidentally?" The brunette smirks in amusement.

Arizona shrugs. "Something only I could manage. Lately, I repel women like the plague."

Amelia chuckles. Arizona might be imagining it, but there seems to be a sparkle in the brunette's eyes, a hint of playfulness that she's never seen before.

"So you move on quickly." The blonde comments, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Oh, that? It's an old account." Amelia explains. "Why, was the swipe an accident?"

Arizona shakes her head. "No!… I mean, no I was curious. I mean, I didn't know you were bi." Wow, way to awkwardly scare away another potential hook-up.

Amelia shrugs. "I mean, not since college. But I have horrible luck with men, figured I might give the fairer sex another go." She throws the blonde a wink.

"Mmhm." Arizona nods, finally meeting the brunette's eyes. She can't help but return Amelia's smile.

"So…" Arizona starts, not exactly sure how to broach the topic of just jumping into bed.

Amelia feigns a yawn. "Well, I'm staying here tonight. Early surgery. I'll be in the nearest on-call room." She shoots Arizona a wink before sauntering off, making sure to sway her hips.

Arizona swallows hard. This woman might be the death of her.

* * *

A little while later Amelia hears the door to the on-call room swing open. She glances over to the door and sees who she expected- Arizona, looking disheveled from a day of work. Amelia finds it incredibly sexy. Before Arizona has a chance to say anything, Amelia has the blonde's back up against the closed door and is kissing her fiercely.

Arizona is surprised by the quick on-slaught of fevered kisses, but returns in kind- kissing Amelia back with just as much passion. Amelia moans in response, her hands wandering down the blonde's sides and urging her to remove her scrub top. Arizona complies and lets Amelia take charge, getting lost in the pleasurable sensations as Amelia kisses down her chest and begins to suck and nip at her breasts, leaving a hickey or two in her fervor. Arizona moans and bucks her hips forward, begging for some sort of friction.

Amelia is enjoying herself, going slowly, teasingly- Arizona was honestly just hoping for a quick fuck, but she can't say this isn't pleasurable. She soon gets the sensations she needs as Amelia tugs down her scrub pants and panties and begins lavishing attention on the blonde's clit. Amelia is good at this and Arizona can't hold back her moans and gasps, tugging at Amelia's hair as the brunette's tongue flicks steadily against her clit. Arizona shudders as an orgasm rolls through her, placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder to steady herself, keeping the other hand tangled in the brunette's hair.

Amelia groans, clearly not minding the rough sensation as her tongue continues to flick relentlessly against Arizona's swollen clit. Her head hits the door as Amelia slides a finger in her and fucks her at a fast pace. She bites down on her wrist to hold back her moans as the brunette sends her over the edge again.

Panting, she gives Amelia's hair a gentle tug. "Good, that's good. That was… wow." She manages, trying to catch her breath. Arizona honestly wasn't expecting that, considering her recent times with Carina being so intense… Not to bring Amelia's skills into question, but she did say she hadn't been with a woman since med school.

Amelia yanks up Arizona's scrub pants for her and wipes her chin clean with the back of her hand. Smirking, clearly proud of herself as she meets Arizona's eyes.

"Are you sure you haven't done that recently?"

Amelia just laughs. "Yeah. Really sure." She meant to wow Arizona. Honestly, she'd had a crush on her forever and wasn't going to throw away the opportunity to finally have a little fun. Not wanting Arizona to get all the orgasms, Amelia strips out of her scrubs and gets into the nearest bed, winking at Arizona. The blonde laughs, getting the hint, and finishes undressing before getting under the covers.

As soon as their bare skin touches Amelia moans. Arizona wastes no time in sliding her hands down Amelia's body and teasing her clit. The brunette is already soaked after pleasuring Arizona and is more then ready for a hard and fast orgasm. Arizona slips two fingers inside the brunette and starts a relentless rhythm. The shock it sends through Amelia has her writhing and moaning and saying Arizona's name like a mantra. As Arizona curves her fingers in just the right way, Amelia comes crashing over the edge, gripping onto Arizona's shoulders and moaning the blonde's name.

"Holy shit." Amelia says between labored breaths. Arizona just smirks and places quick kiss on Amelia's lips.

What's meant to be a quick kiss turns into a slow make-out session- with deep kisses- as if they're trying to memorize the feel of each other's mouths. Once they break apart for air Amelia turns on her side and wraps a leg around Arizona's and an arm around the blonde's waist. She's testing the waters, seeing if the closeness will bother the other woman. To Amelia's relief, Arizona wraps an arm around her shoulders and allows Amelia to cuddle up.

"Don't tell Owen, but that was the best sex I've had in years." Amelia admits, placing a light kiss to Arizona's neck.

Arizona laughs. "My lips are sealed."

There's a heavy silence that hangs between them. One of them should leave. Arizona was planning to, but this is unexpectedly nice- this cuddling.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Arizona asks quietly, not wanting to seem needy but enjoying this newfound closeness.

"Not at all." Amelia smiles, settling into Arizona's arms for the night as they both drift off to sleep.

 **—**

A blaring alarm reaches Arizona's ears, waking her from peaceful slumber. It's still dark out and far too early. She shoves Amelia gently.

"Amelia, it's your alarm."

The brunette just grumbles.

"Hey." Arizona jostles her bed partner a little harder.

"No. Too early." Amelia replies sleepily. Suddenly, she feels a pillow thump against her head. "God, okay, okay." She shuts off her alarm and sits up, stretching and yawning.

Arizona can't help but stare- appreciating Amelia's muscles and chest. She bites her lip, even in her sleepy state she definitely wants to jump Amelia again. Instead, she settles for a few deep kisses, drawing Amelia in and flicking her tongue against the brunette's bottom lip.

Amelia groans and leans back, disappointed that they can't continue this further. "You're going to make me late for surgery if you keep that up."

"Right. Sorry." But of course she's not; Arizona would definitely keep Amelia in bed all day if she could.

Amelia gets up and starts searching for her scrubs in the dark. "Have you seen my panties?" She turns to Arizona just as a light shines in her eyes from the hallway.

 _Shit._

"Amelia! You didn't lock the…"But before Arizona can finish her sentence she recognizes the figure in the doorway.

"Oh, my apologies." Carina turns away, but not after taking in Amelia in all her naked glory.

"I er…." Amelia starts, but has no idea what to say.

Carina leaves as quickly as she came and Arizona just laughs.

"Payback is a bitch." She's of course referring to catching Carina and Owen making out.

Amelia turns to the blonde, grinning. She could definitely get used to spending more time with Arizona.

 **—**

 **Notes: There ya go. Some Amezona smut. Definitely going to be a third chapter! Reviews make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not Love, Just Sex**

 **Notes:** This idea comes from the dirty minds of Amy ( Rolivia93) and myself. The conception of it can be found somewhere on our twitter TLs.

 **If you don't like Carina I'd avoid this chapter. But if you like three hot women well… then give it a chance. I promise the endgame is Amezona.**

 **Smut dedicated to my twitter bud Rolivia93 of course. lol**

Set during 14x07 but completely AU romantically. FOR STORY PURPOSES Sofia isn't returning until the NEXT "episode" or evening.

Rated: M

 **VERY NSFW**

 **—**

After a long day of being haunted by blasts from the past, Arizona wanders the halls of the neuro wing, hoping to bump into Amelia and let off some steam. Instead, she runs into…

"Carina."

The Italian smiles at her, looking stunning without having to try- per usual. "Arizona."

That sexy accent sends shivers down Arizona's spine. Her sex drive is insatiable lately.

"What're you doing in the neurology wing? Looking for someone?" Carina asks with a smirk, falling into step next to Arizona.

The blonde blushes- caught in the act. "Maybe."

"You know, I was thinking about this morning." Carina glances sideways at Arizona. She enjoys making the blonde squirm.

"What about it?" Arizona asks, wondering if her cheeks can possibly get any redder.

"Well, clearly Dr. Shepherd is as attracted to you as I am. So perhaps she wouldn't mind joining us the next time we have sex? Carina offers.

"A threesome?" Arizona asks for clarification.

"Si. Dr. Shepherd isn't too soft on the eyes herself." Carina says, having gotten a good look that morning. "Unless you two are exclusive?"

"Hard on the eyes." Arizona corrects. "And uhh we aren't. At least I don't think we are..." Arizona replies, feeling ridiculously uncomfortable talking about this in the hospital hallways.

"E fantastico! Great! When you find her be sure to ask." Carina leans in to give Arizona a hug and kisses her cheek before leaving.

"Wait, but uh- why me!" Arizona calls after her, stuttering and blushing.

 **—**

However, instead of Arizona running into Amelia...

"Dr. Shepherd, just the woman I was talking about." Carina greets.

"Uh, you were?" Amelia asks, surprised.

"Si. I was speaking to Arizona about a possible sexual-"

"Woah. Woah. Not here." Amelia stops the other woman in her tracks, knowing where Carina's line of thought usually seems to lead.

"After you agreed to my study, I didn't expect you to be a prude, Dr. Shepherd." Carina smirks, still surprised by the sexual repression of Americans.

Amelia chuckles. "After this morning I'm pretty sure you can call me Amelia. And I'm not a prude. I just don't usually discuss my sexual rendezvous in the hallways." She shrugs.

Amelia's back stiffens as Carina steps up behind her and pulls her hair back to whisper in her ear. "I was thinking perhaps we could enjoy some alone time with Arizona this evening." She suggests, lightly biting the shell of Amelia's ear.

"We? As in the two of us?" Amelia swallows hard, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Si. Mi piacerebbe averti a letto." Carina replies.

Amelia bites back a moan as the words ghost over her ear. "Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but if you do more of that in the bedroom I'm game." She agrees, finding a pen to write her number down on Carina's hand.

"Let me know who's place we're meeting at." Amelia says, trying to distract herself from the arousal that is building in her.

"Perfect." Carina smiles brilliantly at her before turning to walk away. "Ciao."

 **—**

Later that evening Arizona and Amelia arrive at the hotel where Carina is currently staying, since her little brother wasn't too thrilled about her rendezvous around his place.

Conveniently, both women arrive at the same time and ride the elevator up to Carina's room in awkward silence.

Arizona steals a sideways glance at Amelia, appreciating her outfit. The brunette is dressed simply- blue jeans and a dark green sweater, both hug her curves nicely. Amelia apparently has the same idea, because Arizona catches her staring and smiles, clearing her throat.

"How was the rest of your shift?" Arizona asks, finally breaking the silence as they exit the elevator.

Amelia shrugs. "Drama free. My patient is recovering nicely."

Arizona clears her throat. "Good, that's good."

"Yup."

Arizona is the one to knock on Carina's hotel room door when they arrive.

It shouldn't shock them that the Italian answers the door in nothing but a lacy bra and panties, but of course it does.

"Carina!" Arizona admonishes.

"Bene, you're both here." Carina just smiles and gestures them inside.

Amelia shuts the door behind her and whistles under her breath, taking in Carina's stunning body. "Wow."

The other woman just smiles, unabashedly letting Amelia's eyes wander. It's only fair; she did get quite an eyeful of Amelia that morning.

Arizona feels a sting of jealously, which is ridiculous. She and Amelia aren't a couple. But still, the fleeting thought that she only wants Amelia's eyes roaming _her_ body like that causes her to impulsively pull the neurosurgeon towards her and kiss her passionately.

"Well, I suppose we're past all pre-tense now." Amelia chuckles as she pulls back for air, cheeks flush. She wasn't expecting such a heated kiss from Arizona right away- not that she minds. Amelia takes the lead from Carina and pulls her sweater over her head, following her towards the bedroom and stripping down to her panties without any flourish. They were there for sex, nothing else, no point in wasting time.

Carina seems to have other ideas for Arizona and begins helping her undress slowly, slipping off the blonde's black blazer and unbuttoning her white blouse. She runs her hands slowly up and down the blonde's now bare sides and places kisses up and down Arizona's neck, nipping here and there. Carina gestures for Amelia to join her and she has no reservations in tag-teaming to pleasure Arizona- if the blonde's moans and gasps are any indication then she certainly doesn't object either. Amelia helps undress Arizona, pulling her pants down slowly, focusing on kissing the area around her hips so she won't feel self-conscious.

Letting Arizona get settled in bed, Carina turns to Amelia and pulls her in for a deep kiss, letting their tongues get familiar with one another and stripping the brunette of her underthings. Amelia moans as her skin comes into contact with the other woman's. She does feel slightly self-conscious, not having done this with two women before, but Carina seems perfectly fine with taking the lead. She kisses her way between the valley of Amelia's breasts before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. Amelia moans and grips on to Carina's hips to steady herself. She's already dripping from the attention of the Italian's skilled mouth on her breasts. Carina's hand slides between her legs and teases her dripping center. Amelia can't hold back her moans and grinds down onto Carina's hand begging for friction. But the Italian is taking her time, giving Arizona a show. The whole point is to get the blonde as aroused as possible.

While she still has the ability for coherent thought, Amelia glances over at Arizona, who is biting her bottom lip, blue eyes wide- clearly aroused. Amelia appreciates the hungry look in the blonde's eyes before Carina's finger slips inside her and she completely loses herself in the sensation. Carina's mouth lavishes open mouthed kisses across Amelia's collarbone as her finger strokes all the right places and her thumb begins to circle the shorter woman's clit. Amelia bites her lip to hold back her moans and gasps as she's expertly fucked by Carina.

A well-timed bite on the neck and just the right amount of pressure on her clit and Amelia finds herself gripping onto Carina's shoulders as a powerful orgasm courses through her. Afterwards, she has to hold onto the taller woman for a minute, thighs still trembling. Carina just smirks at her, aware of her skills; she places a heated kiss to Amelia's lips before climbing into bed with Arizona.

Carina's lips are quickly on Arizona's and they make-out heatedly as Amelia takes a minute to gather herself. This is incredibly hot and she cannot wait to lavish all her attention on Arizona.

With Carina on top of Arizona, Amelia has no choice but to lay next to her. She nibbles the blonde's ear, taking her earlobe into her mouth and sucking before trailing kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking. Amelia can feel Arizona lift her hips off the bed and shudders with the blonde's moans of pleasure. Although she'd rather be the one on top of the blonde, Amelia appreciates the fact that Arizona seems to be thoroughly enjoying herself. She overhears Carina whisper something in Italian in Arizona's other ear and wonders what it means-

 _"Sto per farti urlare il mio nome."_

Honestly, anything in that accent sounds sexy. Arizona has clearly started pleasuring Carina, because she's started to gasp and moan, riding Arizona's fingers. Despite feeling a little left out, Amelia is incredibly aroused, watching both women fuck one another, gasping and moaning. Carina comes first, shuddering and collapsing on Arizona's other side.

"Mio Dio, I've missed that." Carina places a kiss to Arizona's cheek and the blonde smiles, tucking a strand of sweaty hair behind her ear before gesturing for Amelia to come closer. They kiss slowly, passionately, Amelia's arousal increasing as she wraps a leg around Arizona's waist before straddling her.

"If you're too tired…" Amelia looks into brilliant blue eyes, asking permission before continuing.

Arizona just shakes her head. "Shut up, Amy."

Amelia smiles against Arizona's lips before kissing her way down the blonde's amazing body. Once recovered from her mind-blowing orgasm, Carina focuses on giving Arizona's breasts attention; Amelia's attention is elsewhere; she blows lightly on the blonde's already sensitive clit, eliciting a gasp and moan. Completely confident, Amelia flicks her tongue against Arizona's clit feeling the blonde writhe and buck her hips. Amelia holds Arizona's hips steady, continuing to focus attention on the sensitive bundle of nerves; she feels Arizona tug at her hair and glances up, making sure it's alright to continue, but her view is obscured by Carina.

 _"Amy..."_ Arizona's pleasurable moan of her name urges her on and Amelia takes Arizona clit into her mouth and sucks until the blonde comes shouting her name.

Amelia kisses her way up Arizona's body before settling next to her. The room is quiet except for Arizona's labored breathing as she comes down from her orgasm.

"I hope you are pleased?" Carina asks.

Arizona manages a breathy, "Uh-huh" completely spent, a beautiful woman laying on either side of her.

Amelia suddenly feels self-conscious. Obviously they aren't going to cuddle, and she starts to cross her arms over her chest, but Arizona turns to look at her- a tenderness in those beautiful blue eyes, and she takes Amelia's hand in hers. Amelia notes that she does not do the same to Carina and she can't help but smile.

 **—**

 **Notes: Uhm, yeah, so smut. Hopefully it was hot… I spent my entire shift writing it, lol. I'm working on a sequel to 'My Superhero' called 'For Forever', hopefully I'll have it up before Friday. Hope you're all surviving the hiatus!**


End file.
